Genetic Rim
Features *'Hybridization:' Extract genes from Bears, Cats, Chickens, Boomalopes, Muffalos, Wolves, Rodents, Reptiles, Insectoids, Thrumbos and Mechanoids, and create hybrids of these species. Some combinations can go both ways, so, for example, a Bearalope is different from a Boomabear, and you will get one at random. A total of 77 new creatures for you to play with. Some very useful, others... less so. *'Hybrid implants:' The Growth Vat can be used to create either animal or human implants. Using different animal genes, you can create implants such as Thrumbo Legs, or Chitinous Hearts, and turn your scientific aberrations into even more bizarre creatures. By using humanoid genes, you can mix them with animal genes and create several hybrid implants to improve your colonists. *'Paragon Creatures:' With the Animal Enrichment research, you can turn regular animals into Paragons, more evolved versions of the base creature. A total of 14 new creatures for you to play with. *'Animal Control:' With the Animal Control research, you can directly control your animals. Draft them and move them at will! It also gives special abilities depending on the creature, so wolf hybrids can use Adrenaline Rush, Thrumbo hybrids can Stampede, and so on. 11 new abilities and any combinations of them open up fascinating new tactical possibilities. *'Eldritch Creatures:' If you download the patch mod, you can create 8 new hybrids with monsters from the Call of Cthulhu - Cosmic Horrors mod. *'Dinosaur Creatures:' If you download the patch mod, you can create 8 hybrids with dinosaurs from the Dinosauria mod. *'Megafauna Creatures:' If you download the patch mod, you can create 9 hybrids with creatures from the Megafauna mod. *'Alpha Creatures:' If you download the patch mod, you can create 9 hybrids with creatures from the Alpha Animals mod. *'The Archotech Project:' Genetic Rim adds a new win condition for the game. Instead of building a spaceship and leaving the planet, you can research how to integrate and control an Archotech AI inside a bio-mechanical body. Why would you leave when you can stay and kill all your enemies? Download Links *Steam Workshop *GitHub *Ludeon Forums Special Animals Tier 1 Hybrids Tier 2 Hybrids Tier 3 Hybrids Paragon Creatures GR: Alpha Animals Patch GR: Cosmic Horrors Patch GR: Megafauna Patch GR: Dinosauria Patch GR: RimBees Patch Materials and Products Eggs and Milks Leathers and Wools Credits * By Sarg Bjornson *Uses a custom version of Range Animal Framework by Fluffy and BrokenValkyrie *Some sounds by Mike Koenig, SoundBible.com *Some building textures modified from Textures by Pixel Art World *Some building textures modified from Textures in the High Tech Laboratory Facilities mod Mod Gallery Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 1.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 2.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 3.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 4.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 5.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 6.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 7.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 8.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 9.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 10.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 11.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 12.png Genetic Rim Sarg Bjornson 13.png Category:Mods